


Locks are Overrated

by Mizuphae



Series: Early Morning Shenanigans [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd-centric, M/M, Tim Drake Needs Sleep, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric, puns, tired fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuphae/pseuds/Mizuphae
Summary: “Why did we decide to put locks on our door?" Tim asked, only mildly delirious from sleep-deprivation. "And follow up question: why did we decide to putthree?”
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Early Morning Shenanigans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946197
Comments: 18
Kudos: 265





	Locks are Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the lovely rare_colour from the Capes and Coffee Discord Server.
> 
> Please enjoy this tiny ball of fluff!

“Why did we decide to put locks on our door? And follow up question: why did we decide to put _three_?”

Tim could hear Jason muffle a laugh through the comm in his ear. At the moment, Tim was collapsed on the ground at their front door, after a long, arduous week of undercover field-work. He was able to make it through the garage, at least, so he wasn’t just out in the open.

“Well, baby bird,” Jason drawled. “We live in Gotham. Not exactly a utopian paradise in which we could trust everyone to _not_ rob us blind.”

Groaning, Tim hit his head on the door. “But it’s so mean, and I’m really tired right now.”

“Why can’t you pick the locks again?” Jason’s voice sounded mechanical over the comms and also incredibly amused at Tim’s _suffering_. Asshole. 

“I can’t focus on all of the thingies you have to do to pick a lock.” Tim waved his hands to demonstrate what he was talking about and what the ‘thingies’ looked like, despite that Jason was incapable of seeing him. “Let alone _three_ locks. My brain is way too broken for that.”

“But you were able to unlock our security system?” Tim could almost hear Jason raising an eyebrow. 

“Muscle memory.” Tim shifted onto his butt and leaned his upper body on the door.

“What the hell? If that’s muscle memory, how has B not hammered lock-picking into your Batman-approved skill-set, too?”

Tim sighed, playing with his fingernails. “Well, I unlock our security system nearly every time I come home, so I’m used to it and I don’t have to think about it, at all. But I rarely ever forget my keys, so I haven’t had to pick our three front door locks before. 

"And I’m really exhausted and my brain won’t work right now, so now I can’t focus.” His last words came out a little more upset and Jason quickly switched from amused to concerned. 

“Baby bird,” He softly uttered, “It’s alright. Don’t worry about it. I’ll be home, soon.”

“Thank—” Tim was cut off by a yawn. “Thanks, Jay.”

“'Course, any time.” There was the sound of whistling wind as Jason grappled home. Their home. “You could take a nap, or at least rest your eyes in the meantime, ya know. I’ll be home in three minutes, tops. You probably won’t be able to fall asleep, but if you do, I could carry you to bed.”

“Mmm…” Tim hummed. “I think I’ll wait for you.”

“Whatever you want, baby bird.”

A calm, comfortable silence fell over the comms as Tim mentally cataloged everything in their garage and Jason made his way across the rooftops of Gotham.

But then Jason spoke up, “Hey, Tim.”

“Yeah?” 

Jason continued seriously, “Have you tried talking to the locks calmly?”

“Have I—what?” Tim scrunched his face in confusion. 

“Have you tried talking to the locks calmly?” Jason repeated.

“I—I’m still confused.”

“Because communication is key!” Jason shouted gleefully.

Tim groaned, “I hate you.”

“You don’t,” Jason sang before laughing. 

“Fuck you…” Tim sulked. “How darest thee play games with mine own scrambled mind?”

“It’s thou, baby bird,” he replied, voice still ringing with mirth.

Tim huffed in exasperation despite the smile that played across his lips. He loved him, even if he was sometimes a smart-ass.

“You almost home, Jay?”

But the commlink ended right as those words left his mouth and he was caught by surprise when he was suddenly scooped up and thrown across someone’s shoulder.

“Damn, baby bird. You must be really tired if you didn’t notice me coming in.” Jason held Tim with one arm as he unlocked the locks with his other hand.

Tim stifled a yawn at the word ‘tired’, before pushing Jason’s arm away to climb onto his back. “I kinda am.”

He clung onto him in a piggy-back position before leaning in to kiss Jason’s cheek. He ended up kissing the side of the red metallic helmet, and Tim pouted petulantly in disappointment. 

Tim buried his face into Jason’s shoulder. “Can you take off your helmet?”

“I need to put you down for bed, first. And I’m probably going to go back out in a second, anyway.”

Tim snorted, “I’m not a child.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jason said dismissively as he opened their bedroom door and tossed Tim onto their bed. “ _Sleep_.”

“Do you have to go back out?” Tim watched blearily as Jason took his shoes off for him. 

“I hadn’t been patrolling for long, so yeah.”

“Oh…” Tim looked crestfallen. “I’m sorry for interrupting you.”

“Nah, it’s a nice break. And I don’t mind seeing you again.”

Settling for that answer and smiling sleepily at him, Tim said, “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Tim looked away to pull at the bedcovers. “Don’t stay out too late. Come back when you get tired.”

“I will,” Jason saluted, grinning back at him. “Sweet dreams, baby bird.”

Tim fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute lil fic before I start posting some bigger fics (compared to my others so far) that are currently in the works, and I'm very excited to share them with all of you! As I write those, I will be continuing this fluffy series to take small breaks from the other fics' higher intensities.
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful day/night! Please consider leaving a kudos and/or comment if you liked this <3


End file.
